Darwinism
by BangHimFan01
Summary: It started out with only the four of them, Gumball basically as their leader. His plans to keep them all safe may be ruined when he meets a threat he finds almost as big as the zombies. Marshall Lee. (Mostly M for language)
1. Chapter 1

Darwinism

XxX

Writing this with a friend (who came up with the idea) but I'm more of the GumLee writer

My username: finnickfan01/MailJeevasFTW

My friend's: CaptorBabies22 (More of a Homestuck writer)

Enjoy

XxX  
Background Information

Title: Darwinism –Charles Darwin:English naturalist (He established that all species of life have descended over time from common ancestors,and proposed the scientific theory that this branching pattern of evolution resulted from a process that he called natural selection.

There will be an OC character in the next chapter or so

That's about it…

OH, and it's the Zombie Apocalypse ;)

XxX

It was just another day.

Another long day full of groans and moans of those who had the unfortunate fate of turning. The undead wandered outside the shack as a trembling pink haired male pressed his back to the wall. With his gun in hand, his eyes wandered the small space that he seemed to be trapped in. It was empty except for the bag of supplies that had rested on the floor next to his feet.

"It's alright, Gumball, you'll be able to get out. They are nothing but brainless idiots... You are a genius…" He said this softly as he pushed himself off of the wall. He repeated the brief pep talk as he moved forward and slowly pushed the wooden door open. It made a low creaking sound which made his wince, hoping that no one had heard it.

He listened to his surroundings once more. It sounded as if there were only two of them. It was low, he did not have to attack or shoot anything… Letting out a light sigh, he grabbed the bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder before he stepped out casually and began to walk as if nothing was wrong. He remained unnoticeable, keeping his gun at the ready. He had to remain on his guard. He wasn't exactly the fittest person around. He could defend himself, but he was scrawny, ill-fit for a situation like this.

Next, he took off in run towards his destination. He had to give the supplies to share… He was one of a group of four, along with his younger sister and two of their friends. He was the oldest, so it was his duty to take care of them, even though there was someone in their group who was better suited in doing so. At times like this, that's all it was... Survival of the fittest… Brains has its moments of greatness, but in the end, those who can hold their own are the ones who survive the storm.

But why should it matter now? An infection, a plague that has washed over the land leaving only a few hundred, maybe more, to survive. Gumball was among those to survive, and he had never been more grateful for anything in his life. It had hit about a year ago and it only seemed to be getting worse and worse as the time raged on. Everyone had lost something close to them, such as friends and family. You couldn't stay in one place for too long of time, you could no longer trust anyone, it was a bad idea to even meet new people anymore. It was every man for themselves unless you were lucky enough to have surviving friends or family around.

Gumball pushed open the door to an abandoned warehouse where his group had recently taken refuge in. Two heads had turned in his direction and a gun had been pressed to his head.

"Password." A tough, masculine voice had demanded as he put his hand up in surrender.

"Finn, is this really necessary? You know who I am…" He had asked him, knowing what the password was, but he was no longer in the mood for it.

"It's just a bit of a precaution, Gumball…" The one known as Finn had replied with a smirk.

Giving a small sigh, he looked away as he spoke up with a light blush, "Bubble pop."

"See, that's wasn't so hard, was it?" He gave a triumphant smile as he lowered the weapon and went to join the other two at the table that was set up in the middle of the room.

Gumball lowered his hands and rolled his eyes for a moment before joining the other three. "I brought back supplies." He said as he placed the bag on the table. The two youngest looked down at the supplies that fell out with a small smile.

The pink haired girl quickly looked through, grabbing the medical supplies to hold on to for the group. She was the group's medic and Gumball's younger sister. She was young, but she was smart. "I'll just be taking this and adding it to the inventory. Fionna, are you joining me?" She asked as she stood from the table and went off to a corner for herself.

"Can I go with Bubblegum, Finn?" She looked up to her older brother who nodded once before she stood and followed her friend to the corner to help.

Gumball then looked to Finn and raised an eyebrow. "Any ideas of where we can go next?" He asked as he looked through the rest of the supplies, leaving the food and miscellaneous supplies in the bag he had collected them in. "We've been here for two weeks, we need to go…"

"Yeah, there's actually a place a few miles from here. We could get there within the day." He told him with a load of confidence in his voice. "Me and the girls actually went out there while you were gone."

"Great, great… We should head out when they're finished organizing the-"

"F-Finn…!" The voice of the girls had echoed throughout the warehouse and the males quickly stood.

"What the hell is going on..?" Gumball said as they both took off towards the girls. They came to a stop, eyes wide when they realized that the place was being swarmed. The door was being banged on hard by the infected and the damage was becoming visible.

"Looks like we're leaving sooner than expected…" Gumball told them as Bubblegum quickly finished stuffing the medicine into her pack.

Thud.

The males grabbed their corresponding sibling and quickly began to run.

Thud.

Gumball grabbed the supply bag from the table and they continued on their way.

Break.

As the group exited the building, the warehouse would become flooded with the infected. Finn had looked back and quickly looked at Gumball. "Any genius ideas this time?" He asked him as he drew his gun.

Gumball drew his as well with trembling fingers before he shook his head slowly.

"N-No… None at all…"

XxX


	2. Key

Darwinism

XxX

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a lot to do from dance, to track, to putting up with the idiots in life.

We will be switching P.O.V from Gumball to Marshall each chapter, if that doesn't make sense you'll understand soon enough

There will be an OC from now and throughout the rest of the story.

_Name: _Key

_Gender_: Male

_Sexual Orientation_:

Gay (It's a yaoi, people)

_Occupation_: Marshall Lee's best friend, comic relief

_Appearance_: Prefers and has the ability to appear as a human

-_Human Form:_

Asian male, late teens, short brown hair, button nose, black eyes

_Powers_: He is the key

XxX

Marshall was pissed.

No, he was beyond pissed. It all started this morning when he had woke up this morning.

XxX

_Last night had been rough; they had killed at least twenty zombies. By they, Marshall meant him and his best friend Key. The idiot had left his weapons back at the camp, leaving him basically defenseless against the zombies, but he managed to find a tree branch and use that to kill them. Okay, so maybe he wasn't necessarily as big of an idiot as Marshall claimed him to be, but he was one none the less._

_It all got worse when Marshall had woken up to a zombie in their tent._

"_Aaaaah!" Marshall screamed, grabbed his umbrella, and crawled underneath the zombie and out the tent._

"_KEY, WAKE UP!" He yelled from outside and grabbed the gun he kept instead of using his bass._

"_I'm up, I'm up, what are you…crap." Was all Marshall heard a gunshot pierce the quiet morning air._

_After carefully walking over the officially dead zombie, Key walked over to an angry Marshall._

"_What?" He asked._

"_I thought we agreed no weapons in the tent!" He near screamed before a hand was put over his mouth and saw Key glare angrily._

"_Look dumbass; the sun hasn't even risen fully yet, I'm tired, and do you really want any zombie with a half mile radius to hear your mouth simply because I kept a gun in the tent. You were-scratch that, I was lucky I did or else we'd be in even deeper trouble than now. If you promise not to yell, I'll remove my hand." Key said._

_Marshall glared back and licked the palm of Key's hand thinking that would make him at least squirm, but his hand still stayed._

"_Marshall, I've literally spent all of the last 2 days covered in mud and dirt, you're gonna have to do better than that." Key stated and then felt a teeth begin to sink into his skin._

"_Ouch." Key hissed. "You know, I don't have to be with you or your best friend. It's not all it's cracked up to be, you're a handful."_

"_Shut it and let's start packing before they-"_

"_Too late." Key interrupted and pointed directly behind Marshall at the oncoming zombies._

"_Shit, come on, just grab whatever you can fit into the backpacks." He instructed._

XxX

_Marshall must've flown at least three miles and he was getting tired._

"_Why could you have walked?" He asked and looked down at Key, who holding onto him tightly._

"_Considering the fact that the only reason we left most of our stuff behind is because you decided to yell, I think this is a punishment. Deal with it." Key replied._

_Marshall only mumbled a few curses under his breath, but continued flying._

XxX

That's how they ended up here, or what was left of here.

The buildings around them seemed to be collapsing and unstable. The grass was rough and ugly shades of yellow and brown and the trees and flowers were dying slowly.

"Well Marshall, you sure know how to pick the next campsite." Key said.

"At least we're not being eaten alive." Marshall snapped back.

"Aren't you dead already?" Key asked

"You're awfully close to being bitten and my threats aren't empty." Marshall warned and leaned against one of the tree trunks with a scowl and his arms crossed.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a head nuzzle into his side.

"Don't make the face." Marshall all but begged.

"What face?" Key asked.

"The Marshall-is-being-mean-so-I'm-going-to-make-the-ki cked-puppy-face." He said.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, Marshie." Key said

"Don't call me that and get of me." Marshall said and tried to pry Key off, but failed. He just slid down to the ground and hung his head.

"Why are our lives so fucked up?" Marshall asked.

"You became my best friend and all of a sudden these zombies creatures came from nowhere and here we are."

Marshall only let out a sigh.

"It's not that terrible." Key reassured.

"How so?" Marshall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have me" Key said smiling and hugged Marshall tighter.

"You know, you act more like a boyfriend than a best friend sometimes." Marshall said.

"You wish." Key replied and they both laughed.

XxX

A/N: Again, sorry for the wait.


	3. Sorry

A/N: (finnickfan01)

Sorry we suck at updating, my friend is having a bad case of writer's block.

But, she said she's almost done.

Oh, and this is the real Key (KIbum)

**Im-The-Fucking-Key**: Hello, fanfiction readers. I am Kibum, or Key. I asked these two lovely ladies to put me in the fanfiction because I thought people would find me funny

(I am quite the character)

I don't have a fanfiction account (too lazy to make one), this is the second name to my Cyworld account.

I hope you all enjoy my character (Yes, I really act like that.)

If you don't…well, I didn't like you anyway.

…

Finnickfan01: He's something isn't he…and he get worse (funnier) the deeper the story gets.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: _Well fuck me in the ass!_ I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been grounded, then motivation slipped, then just a bunch of poo. Just all of it is sucky, okay? Things will definitely not be this slow again. Writers block + Being grounded can really affect a person :\ If this isn't good, please tell me, I will make up for it within the next chapters I write. I tried, I'm sorry. I know it's on the short side. #FML

xXx

Now was probably the worst time for Gumball to not be the genius he was known for being.

Gumball scanned the area and saw few infected on the outside where they exited, meaning they must have all come from the other side.

"Finn, take the girls and try to get as far away as possible. There shouldn't be a lot, I'll hold them off, okay?" Gumball quickly said as he readied his own weapon and took a few supplies from the bag he grabbed on the way out. "I'll meet up with you guys in a bit…"

The look Finn gave him was one of disbelief. He couldn't leave his best friend here to fight off… Well who knew how many of these guys were in there.

"Dude, there's no way I'm letting you stay here by yourself. We can all get away _now_." Finn explained as a few more bangs came to the door that they just shut. Luckily they were too dumb to use a doorknob.

Gumball looked at the blonde warrior before him and sighed, putting his thumb and index finger to his temple for a moment before he shook his head.

"Head that way." He pointed towards a clear path before he went his own way quickly, leaving the other three to find their way around on a safer route even though they were reluctant to go. His decision wasn't one that he had regretted either, he just wanted to be sure that everyone was safe.

He continued to move, giving a soft sigh of relief when he no longer heard the footsteps of the others. He looked around the area, his guard never falling as he searched for any threat that may have followed him on his way. He heard the faint groaning sound of the enemy, and turned towards its direction.

Only one. Easy enough. If it was stupid enough it would—

A frustrated growl came from the creature as Gumball heard it hit the ground.

'The brain...' He thought as he approached it, but didn't ready his weapon. Instead, he smashed the head in with his foot as if he were a jack-o-lantern. It brought back better memories, but the different substances that covered his shoe are what made them fade. The fact that brains covered it instead of seeds and left over pumpkin guts that the carver had forgotten to clean up before setting the masterpiece out.

He looked at his foot with a disgusted face before he wiped it off in the nearby grass and continued on his way. Rounding a corner, he froze.

"You have me." From the tone, Gumball could tell that the voice's owner was smiling. Who could do such a thing in a time like this?

He ducked behind a corner and hid, lowering his weapons. They were survivors, but they seemed too happy-go-lucky to be any kind of threat.

"You know, you act like a boyfriend more than a best friend sometimes." Well one of them did.

The pink haired male furrowed his brows and shifted in his spot slightly. Who the hell were these guys? He felt it was best not to make contact with them, but they were in his path. The way things went these days, you couldn't just walk out in the open, especially not by yourself. Every movement meant you were asking for trouble, every word had to be thought out and carefully said.

Taking a calm breath, Gumball moved from out of his corner with his hands behind his back, but did not go towards the two strangers. Instead, he moved away, wanting to find an alternate route. That would've been the most reasonable idea… As he walked, he looked to the ground ahead of him to watch his step, but froze for a moment when he heard a faint sound near-by. It was quick brief and…

Oh. He may have forgotten about that.

More growls and moans seemed to move towards him and he inhaled sharply, quickly turning around to head back towards the mystery voices.

This little blunder was his damn fault. This whole apocalypse thing was really screwing with his head.


	5. First Impressions

Darwinism

XxX

**A/N:**

**Im-The-Fucking-Key:**

**Dear The Madman001, the point of that notice was to tell you to hold your fucking horses and calm your tits so these lovely ladies can properly write the chapter, unless you want them to write a bad story.**

**Writing is a process; it requires patience and if you don't have that you might as well not read this fanfic.**

XxX

Key knew something was wrong by the way Marshall suddenly stiffened in his hug. Looking up, he saw that the vampire was sniffing the air.

"What is it Marshall?" He asked and let released Marshall from his hold.

"It smells…" He said

Key rolled his eyes, "Dumbass, of course we smell."

"Shut it, Key. It's not you or me…smells like bubblegum, like a lot of bubblegum." He explained and began walking towards the smell.

"Whoa, back the truck up. Did you just tell me to shut it, Marshall Lee? Get your ass back here. Wait, did you say bubblegum, that's like candy, is it candy?" Key asked excitedly as he followed Marshall

Marshall ignored him and continued to walk and scrunched his nose.

"Yep, bubblegum. Smell just got super heavy all of a sudden." Marshall said.

XxX

Gumball was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He was hiding behind a rock large enough to hide him properly, and an old, thick, withering tree.

"Yep, bubblegum. Smell just got super heavy all of a sudden." He heard the voice from earlier say and it sounds a lot closer than before.

Gumball tried to make himself less visible by crouching down further, but then he remembered something.

'_Okay, Gumball. He said he the smell just got heavy…and he smells bubblegum. Oh cr_-'

That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

XxX

All Marshall heard was a gunshot and he was on then he was on the ground with Key on top of him.

"What the hell, Key!" Marshall shouted before pushing Key off of him, roughly and picking himself up off the ground.

Key glared at Marshall as he stood up.

"It's, okay. I didn't have to save your life. Unlike me Marshall, bullets can hurt you; you could've been shot by the pretty man behind you who still has a gun pointed to your head." He said nonchalantly.

"Pretty man?" Marshall murmured and turned around to see that Key was right.

It was a pretty man.

He was pink, just different shades of pink all over. His face was a lighter shade of thee color, his hair was darker and even thought it looked a bit messy, it also looked a bit styled. Even the man's clothes were pink. They were dirty, but still bright pink none the less. He was about the same build as Marshall as well.

Now, the man's face was something else. He had a rounder face than Marshall and under the dirt on his face Marshall could see the man's skin was flawless. His eyes were bright purple, he also had some bags under his eyes, but they didn't make him less attractive…and staring right at him. Marshall started to feel kind of self-conscious for once in his life.

'_I've never been this attracted to anyone, not even when I first met Key_.' Marshall thought to himself

XxX

Gumball almost put down his gun when he saw the man that standing before him…at least he thought it was a man.

He had grayish skin, it didn't look sickly though. He had on a torn plaid red button up shirt, ripped blue jeans and black sneakers. He also had what seemed to be a bite mark on his neck. That's when Gumball's eyes fell onto his face. He seemed to be the same age as Gumball, until he saw the man's teeth, err fangs. To Gumball, the fangs seemed more adorable than threatening. He also had a sharp nose and a defined jawline. Gumball couldn't determine if his eyes were black or a really dark brown, either way, he thought they were breath taking.

Then, Gumball mentally slapped himself.

'_We do not become attracted to sudden strangers we almost killed._'

XxX

Key tried not to smile, but it started to show anyway. He never told Marshall this (He felt it may lead to his own demise on day if he did), but he could read minds. From what these two were thinking, it seems like they just had a love-at-first-sight-moment. Knowing Marshall, he would deny his feelings for the stranger and then Key would have to deal with him.

'_Seems a light teasing will be in store for these two…who the hell am I kidding, I'm gonna make them so embarrassed their faces will have a permanent blush.'_

Walking in between the two of them, did he mention they were still staring at each other, he decided to test the waters. He put his hand on top of Gumball (He 'heard' the man call himself that and why did it sound so familiar?) and made the man lower his gun slowly, which cause the pink man to raise an eyebrow at him and Marshall to bare his fangs slightly.

"Hi! My name is Key and the guy you almost shot is my best friend, Marshall Lee. Since Marshall was too busy mentally undressing you-"

"I WAS NOT!" Marshall yelled.

"I decided to introduce us, so what's your name?" He finished, ignoring Marshall and smirking at the blush that appeared on the man's cheeks.

"G-Gumball." The man said in a quiet voice, but Marshall and Key heard him anyway.

"Well, are you by yourself or are they're others? If it helps any, it's just Marshall and myself, no one else." Key asked.

He noticed the man narrow his eyes a bit, as if he was calculating him.

"I don't think I should tell you anything else." He said and took a step back

"I'm gonna guess there are others, a cutie like yourself can't possibly be all alone out here." Key said and could practically feel Marshall's eyes trying to bore holes through his skull.

"Don't call me 'cutie', got it." Gumball practically barked and that's when Marshall stepped in and began to walk towards Gumball.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior; he flirts with everything and anything that breathes." He said with a smile.

"It's okay, I just don't like pet names." He replied with a small smile.

'_Good job, Key. There off to a good start, now as long as they don't screw up, we'll be fine.'_

XxX


	6. Bloody Nose

Darwinism

XxX

**A/N: Friend has writer's block**

**Lazy ass (LOVE YA BUDDY)**

**Anyway, I'm gonna write for a while**

**Sorry for the wait, like really sorry**

**Also sorry it sucks…yeah**

XxX

Key didn't know how they began fighting, but next thing he knows he's holding Marshall back from punching the pink man…again.

"LET ME GO KEY, I'M GONNA KICK HIS CANDY-"

Key slapped a hand over Marshall's mouth and smiled sweetly at Gumball, who was trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his nose.

"Excuse us for a moment." He told him and dragged the kicking Marshall a few feet away from Gumball and behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at Marshall, who let out a muffled reply.

"Excuse m- FUCK!" He screamed when he felt two teeth sink into his skin.

"As I was _trying _to say, that bastard questioned my bass." He said and folded his arms.

"…THAT'S IT! I EMBARRESS AND FLIRT IN FRONT OF A CUTE STRANGER FOR YOU TO HAVE HIM AND THIS IS WHAT PISSES YOU OFF!" Key yelled and his skin began to turn red.

"Key, just calm down. You're doing '_the thing'. _I just felt insulted by his comment.

Key changed back to his normal skin color and let out a deep breath.

"How did this happen?" He asked and pinched the bridge of his nose

XxX

_They were all walking together. Marshall and Gumball had begun a small conversation and Key had pop music blasting in his headphones and was dancing along with it…Marshall had no idea how he kept his MP3 powered, but he did._

"_Where are going?" Marshall asked Gumball._

"_Away from my base." He replied and took a sharp left._

"_You have a base?"_

"_A small one. Nothing major._

"…_Did you do anything before 'this' happened." He asked referring to the zombie apocalypse._

_The pink man sighed before he spoke, but it came out as a mummer._

"_What?"_

"_I said, I used to bake, okay." Gumball said and blushed._

"_What's wrong with that?" Marshall asked_

"_That's not exactly the manliest thing to do."_

"_I think it's cool" He replied and Gumball blushed harder._

"_So, what did you do?" Gumball asked._

"_I played music…and I still do."_

"_Do you really play or do you just carry that 'thing' around to look cool."_

_Marshall's eyes narrowed a bit._

"_It's not a 'thing', it's a bass."_

"_But, it looks like an axe."_

"_It's an axe."_

"_You just said it was a bass."_

"_IT'S BOTH!"_

"_Oh, why did you turn you're axe into a bass."_

"_I thought it'd be cool."_

"_It looks like you just put a few strings on it and said, 'It's a bass', why not buy one?"_

_Marshall clenched his fists and tried not to sneer._

"_I worked hard on this." He lifted the instrument to emphasize his point._

"_It looks as beat up as the rest of you."_

_Marshall stopped walking; this caused Gumball and Key to stop as well._

_Before Gumball could ask why, he received a punch straight in the face._

"_SHIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"_

_Marshall shook his fist lightly and glared at the pink man._

"_Insulting my bass."_

"…_YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE, ALL IDID WAS GIVE YOU A SHITTY OPINION FOR THAT SHITTY PIECE OF-"_

"_THAT'S IT!"_

XxX

There was an awkward pause that followed when Marshall stopped talking.

Key just stared at the vampire and then he spoke

"You are the world's biggest dumbass." That all he said before he began to head back to where they had been previously.

"How am I the dumbass?" Marshall asked indignantly.

"Think about it first, and then I'll you. Until then, you shall be addressed as me by the name 'Dumbass', dumbass."

When they got back, Gumball was sitting on the ground and his head was tilt back.

"Let me give you something for that." Key said and tore off Marshall's shirt sleeve.

"KEY!"

"It you're fault he's like this." He said calmly and ripped the sleeve into two, folded it and handed the fabric to Gumball.

"Thanks?"

"No problem and Marshall don't be a bitch, you have another shirt."

Marshall only pouted and walked away.

"Where are you going, dumbass?" Key asked, but Marshall didn't answer and only began to walk faster.

"Dumbass, don't speed walk away from me" He said and suddenly he vanished.

Marshall gasped as Key appeared in front of him.

"Forget something?"

"Damn you, teleportation." He hissed quietly.

"We're in this together and you're not going to have these 'moments' during this, just adds more drama. Now, give me hug." He said and opened his arms.

Marshall said something under his breath, but hugged the man anyway.

"I'm not going to let this friendship fall, not matter how hard it gets. Now, go and apologize to your lover boy." Key said when he released the vampire.

Watching Marshall walk back, Key realized his life was about to get more complicated and it was going to be this pink guy's fault.

XxX

A/N: 3 pages and a little more.

So…tell me what you thought

If I get at least 3 reviews (from different people), I'll give you an extra (Explains a few things about Key, like why his MP3 still works.)

Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Extra 1

A/N: If you can't tell already, this story is more funny than serious

So, if you want constant death, you may wanna just leave the story now

I'm trying a story less depressing…yep

Anyway, onto the explanation of Key's MP3

This really shouldn't affect the actual story, it just here.

And CaptorBabies

YOU BETTER START FUCKING HELPING ME

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

XxX

Darwinism Extra #1:

(Darwinism Extras will not usually have anything to do with the actual plot to the story, but this one will a bit

They are mostly here to explain the unexplainable.)

XxX

Key and Gumball were sitting side by side on the ground while Gumball was resting against a tree. Key, once again, had music blasting through his headphones.

Marshall looked at Key, who noticed and gave him a questioning look. After a few awkward moments Key took off his headphones and spoke.

"Marshall, I know I'm beautiful, but why are you staring?"

"…How do you keep your MP3 on?"

Key sighed and took a breath.

"I plug it in."

"Where?" Marshall asked a bit irritated.

"Somewhere…"

"Where Key?!"

"In me!"

"Where exactly is 'in you'."

"My ass."

"So, how do you-"

"I don't, I pee, but I don't do much else"

"You're gay, if you have sex, where does it-"

"Different hole."

"You have a different hole for sex."

"Yes"

"Why?"

"…I reproduce."

"You can get pregnant?!"

"Yep, just like a woman."

"Where does the baby come out of?"

"Different hole."

"How many holes do you have?"

Key was about to speak, but closed his mouth instead.

"How does that work, you just shove a chord up your ass and there it is?"

"No, it drains 'power' from me. Like those time I couldn't run very fast or looked sick."

"THAT'S WHY I HAD TO CARRY YOUR LAZY ASS! YOU WERE CHARGING YOUR FUCKING MP3?!"

"Basically, now shut up before you wake the cute one."

"He's not that cute."

"Cuter than you, my little vampire. But, you are sexier."

"Thank you?"

"It's a compliment, now on your back, I'm gonna lay on you. Sleepy." Key said and was followed by a loud yawn.

Marshall rolled his eyes but did what he said anyway. When the man had settled himself, Marshall wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Goodnight, Key."

"Goodnight, Dumbass."

XxX


	8. Don't Get Your Hopes Up

Darwinism

XxX

A/N:

Most of you readers like Key

So, he has made his own fanfic account

Username:im-the-fucking-key-to-life

He will be writing the Legend of Korra fanfic

I'm too tired to

But, he's a good writer

He will also be taking my Another Chance fanfic

Hope you enjoy him

They're nothing there yet, but there will be as soon as possible

XxX


End file.
